Shattered Minds
by Fanficjunkie93
Summary: After the battle in New York Loki is taken back to Asgard for punishment, but is this punishment Just?


~What's this? A new story? Yes it is! I know, I know, I still haven't finished my other ones but my mind works at its own pace. Whatever pops into my head I have to write down. So, here's another story for you guys lol. Hope you like it! As always fave, follow, and comment. :)

* * *

Silence was all that surrounded him now. For the past 3 years he'd been in this cage, his mind slowly being chipped away. The only human contact he had was his mother and after her death and the whole debacle of him faking his death and trying to escape failed, he was sent back to his cage. He needed something, anything to distract him from the silence. He'd even take Thor's incesent babbling.

With the silence came the oppressing thoughts. His time with thanos was vivid and those memories tortured him in his sleep.

He remembered everything that was done to him and everything that he did to others. His decimation of the people of midgard was not something he would ever forget. It pained him deeply to think of the innocent lives he took. He shuddered at the thought. He may not have had much of a choice, but that didn't absolve him of his guilt.

He knew that his punishment wouldn't seem fair, wouldn't be Just for all the carnige he caused. But the amount of time he spent in this cage, in isolation would equal countless lifespans on earth.

He leaned his head back onto his pillow and gazed at the ceiling. Before, he could hear the shouts of the other prisoners in the dungeon, but Odin had long since silenced anything to his cell. It was a form of torture that he was unfamiliar with. A way to throw his mind into shambles and he'd have to admit that it was working. The days melted into months and then into years and those into what felt like centuries. He couldn't tell night from day, all he had to judge time with was when his meals were brought to him, but even that wasn't accurate. The guards would switch the schedule on him countless times, and on some occasions they would withhold his meals entirely.

Loki wasn't sure what the All father was supposedly gaining from this torture, but Loki had had enough. He was a social person, he had been ever since he was young. All he could do now was sit in his cell night and day with his illusions which was all he had from his magic. If he'd had known that this was what would become of him, he'd have found a better way of ending his miserable existence. He was doing nothing but slowly withering away as it was.

He craved the company of another being. His illusions didn't suffice. What he wasn't expecting was for that company to come so soon. And he would be begging for the once peaceful silence again.

Loki was startled out of his musings by the opening of his cell. He looked up half suprised and half hopeful that Thor possibly decided to grace him with his presence, but his smile quickly turned to a look of horror at the beings in the room.

The chitauri were standing before him. Two precisely. Loki stood up so quickly he stumbled back. The two beasts took a step towards him and he took another back, this continued until Loki was backed up against the cell wall. He knew why they were here, and he would rather suffer this miserable silence than what they had in store for him. Then what HE had in store for him.

Loki had failed. He had failed his objective. He was ordered to accomplish a mission and he hadn't done that. In fact countless chitauri died in that battle. It may have been years later, but Thanos never forgets.

Loki looked at the chitauri and knew he wouldn't stand a chance. His magic was bound and he had no weapons to weild. That didn't mean he would go down without a fight though. Loki prepared himself to battle.

The chitauri sprung at him throwing blows wherever they could. Loki for his part handled himself well. He may not be as strong a fighter as Thor, but he was a skilled fighter and he knew how to handle himself. It wasn't until two more chitauri joined the fray that Loki's confidence started wavering. Where were the guards, had they all been over run? Loki grunted as a sharp pain struck him in his side. Loki knew the feeling of a blade. He also knew that it wasn't fatal, a mere means to slow him down.

He was quickly over powered by the chitauri. Pushed to the floor and forced in a kneeling position.

"Thanos sends his regards." The lead chitauri grabbed a dagger that he hadn't even seen coming and stabbed it slowly through his chest, twisting it painfully. Loki opened his mouth in a silent scream. No one would be able to hear his cries either way.

They left the dagger in his chest as they let him go. Loki fell to the ground his chest burning. He couldn't catch his breath and everything burned. He watched through blurry tear filled eyes as the chitauri walked from the cell without a second glance back.

Loki lay there confused as to why they left so suddenly when he felt the burning pain of the poison. The blade was poisened. He lay on the ground gasping for breath as his heartbeat slowly stuttered. Sweat drenched him as his magic tried and failed to heal him. He could feel the strain of his heart as it struggled to keep his blood flowing through him. But with each pump of his heart he could feel his blood flow from his body.

He opened his mouth to call for Thor, or his mother, even the all father, but he couldn't make a sound. Blood leaked from his opened mouth as he coughed out. The pain intensifying. As hours passed by and no one came Loki became subdued. He could feel the pain lessening as the poison worked it's last legs through his body. His body shuddered and his eyes glazed over and his heart thudded once, twice, and then no more.

Odin stood in the cell his son occupied and watched as he tossed and turned writhing at his mental anguish. He had no idea what torture his son was going through, but he knew that it was deserved. Loki was guilty of many misdeeds and if this was his way of paying for that than so be it.

This was one of many psychological tortures that Loki would be facing. He would be forced to live through death after death until the time came for him to be released from his prison. Odin knew if Thor had any idea of what his brother was suffering he would rain down Hela. It was precisely why his son was not allowed to visit Loki until his punishment was compete.

Odin watched as Loki's body stilled, a healer wiping his forehead of the perspiration that accumulated after each torture. He dropped his head and turned around heading for the door. He would not bring sentiment into this, Loki's punishment was Just. With that Odin walked out the room as another mind torture began.

* * *

~So what do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
